Non correre Haruka Tennoh!
by haruanto
Summary: A volte ci dimentichiamo che in fin dei conti Haruka e Michiru sono solo due adolescenti, a chi non è capitato all'età di 16 anni di vivere un'esperienza simile?


Non possiedo i diritti di SailorMoon, questa storia è solo frutto della mia fantasia.

A volte ci dimentichiamo che in fin dei conti Haruka e Michiru sono solo due adolescenti, a chi non è capitato all'età di 16 anni di vivere un'esperienza simile?

Le commedie romantiche americane non erano proprio il genere preferito da Haruka, considerando poi la stanchezza per lo scontro con un daemon avuto la sera precedente, dopo appena cinque minuti dall'inizio del film, era già pesantemente addormentata. Michiru si era stabilita comodamente suĺla sua spalla, ogni tanto staccava gli occhi dal grande schermo per guardarla, era così carina, con quell'espressione completamente rilassata, non poteva fare altro che sorridere e stringersi di più al suo braccio. Un piccolo sospiro sfuggì dalle sue labbra, quando i protagonisti del film si baciarono appassionatamente. Come tutte le ragazze di 16 anni, anche lei sognava qualcuno che la baciasse così. Guardò ancora verso la sua patner sconsolata, " Oh Haruka, ma perché sei così dannatamente testarda!". Erano, ormai tre mesi che si frequentavano, certo all'inizio le cose tra loro non erano state facili, il modo burrascoso in cui si erano conosciute e scontrate, la riluttanza di Haruka nell'accettare il suo destino di Sailor Senshi, dover imparare a combattere con un perfetto sconosciuto. Soprattutto per la sua compagna,tutto questo stravolgimento della sua vita non era stato affatto semplice, spesso era di cattivo umore e si chiudeva in se stessa, ma Michiru aveva la dote della pazienza e la calma intrinseca del suo elemento, non aveva smesso un attimo di vegliare su Haruka, di starle vicino e di darle il giusto spazio e quando serviva il suo comprensivo conforto. Così a poco a poco tra di loro, oltre alla collaborazione dovuta come guerriere sailor, era nata anche una grande amicizia, che le portava a trascorrere molto tempo insieme. Ma Michiru sentiva di volere di più, l'attrazione fisica che provava per Haruka era innegabile, ogni volta che le stava nei paraggi aveva voglia di sentirla più vicina, ma come tutte le adolescenti alle prese con il primo amore, non sapeva bene come comportarsi con i suoi sentimenti. I titoli di coda scorrevano, le luci si accesero nella sala, mentre il pubblico si affrettava ad uscire. Haruka sobbalzò sul sedile, "Michi, ma che ore sono? Perché ancora non inizia il film?", i suoi occhi verdi scrutavano il viso perplesso della sua amica. "Haruka sono le 10 e ti informo che il film è appena finito! Anzi dovremmo sbrigarci ad uscire prima che ci caccino via!", Haruka sembrava un cucciolo smarrito, "Vuoi dirmi che ho dormito per tutto il tempo? ", " Già!", " Oh, mi dispiace tanto Michi, io...", la bionda era davvero in imbarazzo, lo sguardo di Michiru si addolcì, "Stai tranquilla lo so che sei stanca, torniamo a casa?" , le tese la mano e Haruka annuì sorridendo. La brezza fresca della sera le sorprese all'uscita del cinema, la senshi del vento notò subito che la sua amica ebbe un brivido di freddo ed istintivamente le avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle stringendola a sé. Michiru apprezzava quel comfort tra di loro, il rapporto che avevano creato fin ora non le dispiaceva, uscivano spesso insieme quando erano libere dai loro impegni e dal loro dovere, si erano anche iscritte alla stessa scuola superiore per indagare meglio su certi avvenimenti misteriosi che avevano scoperto provenire da quell'istituto. In fondo era un po' come essere una coppia, non mancavano i momenti di affetto come quello, c'era stato anche più di un abbraccio, ma Michiru desiderava di più. Un lieve sospiro e si strinse di più ad Haruka, camminando in silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto di passeggiata, arrivarono sotto casa di Michiru, in effetti la sua situazione economica le permetteva di avere un appartamento in pieno centro di Tokyo, non lontano da un'esclusiva zona commerciale. "Ci siamo.", pensò la ragazza acquamarina, ogni volta si ripeteva lo stesso copione, all'inizio c'era stata solo una stretta di mano, poi un casto bacio sulla guancia e Haruka si dileguava come il vento, senza darle mai il tempo di dire qualcos'altro. Ma stasera era decisa a fare si che le cose andassero diversamente.

Haruka si staccò da lei e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans con nonchalance; senza guardarla negli occhi si chinò per salutarla, "Allora Michi, a domani.", la sua amica alzò la testa di scatto sorprendendola, "Mi chiedevo se ti va di salire?", "Salire? Vuoi dire su da te?", Deglutì forte, rendendosi conto della stupidità della sua domanda, i grandi occhi azzurri di Michiru la scrutavano pieni di speranza. "Ok", disse infine distogliendo lo sguardo, le mani sempre più in fondo alle tasche. L'ascensore saliva con inesorabile lentezza, l'appartamento di Michiru era al 25° piano, Haruka la scrutava sperando che lei non se ne accorgesse, la sua amica sembrava intenta a giocherellare con la cinghia della borsetta. In realtà l'aveva osservata per tutta la sera, sin da quando si era presentata al loro appuntamento vestita con quella gonna a pieghe corta color blue navy, la camicetta di seta azzurra ed un trench rosa cipria. Non solo era impeccabile, era così delicatamente bella, che Haruka pensò che non fosse possibile che una ragazza così potesse uscire con lei. La racer bionda dal canto suo indossava il suo abbigliamento preferito, jeans sbiaditi, camicia bianca, giubbotto di jeans e scarpe da tennis, tutto rigorosamente maschile. Sapeva di esercitare un certo fascino sulle ragazze, ma con Michiru era tutto diverso, non riusciva mai capire cosa le passava per la testa e fino a dove poteva spingersi con il suo flirt. Aveva paura di rovinare tutto, la loro amicizia, la missione, ma "Al Diavolo!", pensò, "Stasera lo scoprirò!". Non era la prima volta che entrava nell'appartamento di Michiru, la prima volta che l'aveva accompagnata qui era stata quel giorno che l'aveva salvata nel garage, quando aveva scoperto che lei era Sailor Neptune, la ragazza del suo sogno. Poi c'erano state altre volte in cui si erano fermate qui per parlare della missione, o per studiare. Le piaceva quel posto, era accogliente, molto più di casa sua, si vedeva che era stato arredato con buon gusto e ricercatezza, proprio le doti che possedeva la padrona di casa. Finalmente l'ascensore arrivò al piano, distogliendo Haruka dai suoi pensieri, Michiru tirò fuori la chiave e fece strada in casa, entrambe si tolsero le scarpe e le giacche depositandole nell'ingresso. Michiru si diresse verso la cucina, mentre Haruka prese posto comodamente sul grande divano in salotto, l'ambiente era open space e poteva osservare la sua amica che trafficava dietro il bancone. "Vuoi qualcosa in particolare da bere?", le chiese, la bionda avrebbe desiderato volentieri un superalcolico per stemperare la tensione, "Una diet coke va bene, grazie. ", "Ok, vada per la cola!". Michiru spuntò fuori qualche istante dopo con un vassoio, sul quale c'erano due bicchieri con ghiaccio e limone e due lattine. Lo posò sul tavolino e si sedette sul divano accanto alla senshi dei venti, iniziando a versare le bibite. Haruka non le staccava gli occhi di dosso, seguendo ogni suo movimento, aveva notato che si era sbottonata un po' la camicia, lasciando intravedere il décolleté, la pelle candida del collo che si congiunge con l'incavo dei seni rischiava di farle perdere la sua sanità mentale. Michiru le porse il bicchiere, aveva le guance arrossate, probabilmente aveva notato i suoi sguardi di fuoco. "Fa veramente caldo qui, non trovi?", buttò giù la sua coca cola con avidità, non riusciva a capire cosa le stava prendendo, non era da lei un comportamento così sguaiato! Un rivolo di cola le sbavò dal labbro scendendo giù per il collo, per Haruka fu come la scintilla che faceva divampare l'incendio. Posò il suo bicchiere e poi prese quello dalle mani di Michiru mettendolo via, infilò una mano nei riccioli dietro la nuca, con l'altra le accarezzava la fronte, "Si direi che fa decisamente caldo, sei sudata.", la sua voce era bassa e roca, Michiru era scossa, il cuore le batteva a mille, Haruka si chinò e le prese delicatamente il labbro superiore mordicchiandolo tra le sue labbra, poi si spostò molto lentamente su quello inferiore, il cuore di Michiru perse un battito; Haruka continuava con la sua lenta e dolce tortura, stuzzicandole le labbra, fino a che le loro bocche furono incollate. Adesso si stavano baciando profondamente, Michiru sentì la lingua di Haruka sul palato e le offrì subito la sua, le lingue si intrecciavano e le bocche si esploravano con fervore. La dea del mare non aveva mai pensato che un bacio potesse essere così, che potesse darle queste emozioni, Haruka si scostò per un attimo, entrambe avevano il fiato corto, "Scusa", disse la bionda con un sorriso malizioso, "Sono proprio una cattiva ragazza, non ti ho chiesto nemmeno se lo volevi.", Michiru sembrava confusa, poi gettò le braccia al collo di Haruka, "Te lo faccio vedere io se lo volevo!", stavolta fu lei a baciarla con passione, schiuse subito le labbra alla ricerca della lingua di Haruka, la situazione si stava facendo bollente, Michiru si era alzata sulle ginocchia aggrappandosi alle spalle della sua amante, Haruka le afferrò le cosce e la tirò su a sedere sulle sue gambe, le mani iniziavano ad esplorare quel corpo che aveva tanto desiderato, salivano su sulle cosce, sotto la gonna, le accarezzavano le natiche. Erano sempre più aggrappate l'una all'altra, Michiru affondava le dita tra capelli di Haruka, dietro la nuca, ogni tocco della sua amante era come cera bollente sulla pelle. Ad un certo punto si trovò con la schiena in giù, sentiva tutto il peso della bionda sul suo corpo, istintivamente aprì le gambe, permettendo ad Haruka di stabilirsi meglio sopra di lei. La mente della guerriera di Urano ormai era completamente alla deriva nel piacere che provava e che stava dando alla sua patner, le mani tenevano salde le cosce in modo che potesse spingersi a fondo con il bacino, le labbra scendevano sul coĺlo,mordendo e leccando il lobo dell'orecchio, Michiru si era persa nelle sue emozioni, sentiva la stoffa ruvida dei jeans di Haruka che strusciava contro il tessuto sottile delle sue mutandine, percepiva che quel sottile lembo di stoffa era completamente bagnato dalla sua umidità. Sentiva un piacere crescente che saliva su dall'inguine e si espandeva attraverso le cosce, su fino allo stomaco, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più lascivi, quelli in cui c'era sempre la sua patner a fare l'amore con lei tra lenzuala di raso candide, aveva mai pensato che il piacere poteva essere così forte e intenso. L'orgasmo esplose dentro di lei come le onde del mare s' infrangono sugli scogli, era una sensazione incredibile e sconvolgente. Haruka continuava a muoversi su di lei prolungando il piacere, le sue mani iniziavano a sbottonarle la camicetta. All'improvviso Michiru la spinse via ansimando, Haruka si scostò guardandola con preoccupazione, anche lei ansinava leggermente, "Michi cosa c'è che non va? Pensavo ti piacesse? ", Michiru si tirò un po' su cercando di ritrovare la sua compostezza, "È questo il problema Haru, mi piace quello che fai anche troppo!", la bionda era davvero confusa adesso, Michiru nascose il volto tra le mani, Haruka si avvicinò a lei, abbracciandola teneramente, "Hey piccola, cosa c'è che non va? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Puoi dirmelo, non devi preoccuparti", Michiru la guardò intensamente, accarezzandole la guancia, "No non sei tu, tu sei perfetta, sono io che non mi sento pronta. Forse stiamo solo andando un po' troppo in fretta." Haruka la strinse a sé accarezzandole i capelli, "Si hai ragione tu, scusami, è che sono dannatamente abituata a correre! ", la bellezza acquamarina sbottò a ridere, "In effetti direi che è proprio così Haruka Tennoh. Ho aspettato tre mesi per avere un bacio da te e quello che abbiamo fatto stasera è stato così travolgente, che ancora mi gira la testa!" , anche Haruka rideva adesso. Michiru si alzò e le offrì la mano, "Che ne dici se per stanotte iniziamo col dormire abbracciate?", la senshi dei venti sorrise prendendole la mano, "Dico che per oggi va bene così, prometto che farò la brava". Diverse ore dopo, Haruka era avvinghiata al corpo della sua amante, era rimasta con la camicia non avendo altri indumenti di ricambio e anche un po' per scongiurare situazioni a rischio, mentre Michiru indossava un comodo, largo e poco sexy pigiama. Haruka affondava il naso tra i capelli della sua amata, stringendola da dietro, Michiru sentiva il suo respiro caldo sul collo, era una sensazione così intima e piacevole. "Michi stai dormendo?", "Uhm, non ancora perché? ","Niente", volevo solo dirti che domani non so se riuscirò a mantenere la promessa.

", un piccolo sorriso affiorò sulle labbra di Michiru, ma Haruka non poteva vederlo, "Si prega di non correre, Haruka Tennoh!".


End file.
